Kurt's Old Friend
by Rernst2016
Summary: Kurt has troubles dealing with the past he so desperately tried to keep a secret and the other institute kids have to bare through it. (X-men Evolution)


Kurt sat in his history class trying his absolute best to stay awake. Mr. Fredricks drowned on about the history of ancient Greece. Kitty, who was sitting next to him, elbowed Kurt in the side. Luckily there was a knock on the door and it turned out to be the principal. The principal rarely came to the classes, so everyone was very attentive.

"Kurt Wagner." Everyone in the room let out an ooh, while Kurt got up and went to the front of the room. The principal shot the classroom a look, before Kurt followed him out.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked nervously.

"You aren't in any trouble Kurt, but there is a women here that claims to be your foster mother from Germany."

"What? She never told me she was visiting?" Kurt's fear quickly change to confusion. "What does she look like?"

"She is blond, petite, and has blue eyes."

"Sounds like her."

"Well she is asking to speak with you. More like insisting, she seems very worried."

"That's strange, I would like to see her." The principal led Kurt down the hall and towards the main office. Sitting inside, was infact Kurt's mother, tapping her foot with a scared look.

"Mom? What are you doing here? What's going on?"  
"Kurt, I need to speak with you privately." She said, standing up abruptly.

"Ok, is everything alright? Where is dad?"

"Your father is fine, I came alone. May I speak with my son privately please."

"Of course." The principal said opening his office. Kurt and his mother walked in and he shut the door.

"Alright, what's happening?" Kurt was obviously freaked out. For a second his mother didn't turn around to face him.

"Mom?" She took in a breath, turning around and as she did her skin began to change to blue and her hair was a bright red color.

"Mystique?!" Kurt backed up.

"Kurt, before you run out of this room, please hear me out." Kurt's fear quickly was replaced by anger.

"There is nothing you can say that I want to hear." Kurt moved his hand towards the doorknob.

"Wait! Kurt, I know I don't deserve it, but please just let me explain." Kurt waited with his hand lurking over the round gold knob, but eventually spun around.

"Explain. Quickly." Mystique took a thankful breath and began to speak.

"When you were adopted by your foster parents…"

"More like they fished me out of the river." He snapped back.

"Yeah." She admitted. "I… Well I watched over you. I needed to know you were growing up well. It made me feel… Better."

"Well that fixes everything. Stalking me, what a good mother." Mystique seemed genuinely hurt but understood.

"I needed to still be in your life, so I decided to disguise myself as someone who could become your friend." Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. Suddenly Mystique transformed into a small boy, who Kurt recognized immediately.

"No. That isn't possible!" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, looking away from her, but swiftly turned back. "You were Jackson?"

"Yes. I am so sorry Kurt. I know I should have told you sooner, I just didn't know how to."

"I trusted him. You. I thought he was dead because of me. How could you let me think that?"

"What?"

"When we were trying to escape from the townspeople to get on a train to meet the professor, what happened?"

"I said I would direct them off your trail."

"I was so worried for you, I came back a few days after, Jackson was gone. I asked someone where you were and they said you has vanished. I thought the mob had killed you for being a trader." Mystique opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt continued reluctantly. "I thought he was dead. I thought that I killed him."

"I'm so sorry. I never thought you would…"

"Why did you tell me this?" Kurt cut off.

"I am trying to fix our relationship. I still care about you Kurt and you deserve the truth."

"Why today? At school? Why not just wait until I was home or better yet, call."

"I didn't want to do this over the phone and I needed to tell you it was eating at me."

"Of course, you're only thinking about yourself. Again. Shocker." Mystique looked down sadly.

"I am sorry Kurt. I was just trying to help."

"By telling me the only person who accepted my appearance, accepted me for me, was an actor. It was all a joke." This time did leave the room, ignoring the people in the office and walked out into the hall. He could feel tears welling up just as the school bell rang for lunch. He rushed into the bathroom and to the nearest stall. He finally curled up in a ball and cried silently.

Scott and Jean walked down the hall, meeting Kitty, then Rouge.

"Where is Evan?" Jean asked.

"He went to use the bathroom, he asked us to save him a seat at lunch. Where is Kurt?"

"The principal came in and like called him into the hall. He must still be with him." Kitty said, Scott was about to ask why, just as Evan came running down the hall with a worried look.

"Scott! Scott!"

"Evan, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"It's Kurt!"

"What about Kurt?" Jean asked.

"He is in the bathroom, I think he is crying, but he won't open the stall door." Scott took off down the hall with the others hot on his heels. When Scott reached the bathroom he quickly went to the only closed stall.

"Kurt?" Scott knocked quietly on the door, he could hear Kurt's silent sobs cease. "Kurt please open up, It's Scott." There was no answer.

"Kurt I swear if you don't open this door, I am blowing it off it's hinges." Kurt got up slowly and unlocked the door. Scott was quick to check for any physical injuries, then looked at Kurt intently. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Kurt crossed his arms across his stomach for comfort and looked down to make sure Scott couldn't see him crying. Scott put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, please tell me." He took a deep breath and explained everything. Once he finished Scott looked both worried and angry. "Mystique just can't give it a break, can she?" Scott added through his teeth.

"Yeah." Kurt replied sadly.

"Let's get you out of here and to the institute, can you teleport us there?"

"I think so."

"Good, I will tell the others and get Jean to send the professor a heads up." Scott walked outside the restroom to be greeted by many worried faces.

"Where is Kurt?" Jean asked.

"I am going with him to the institute, he is pretty upset."

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"I can't go into detail right now, but Mystique came here and told Kurt a secret she had been keeping. Jean will you contact the professor, tell him Kurt and I are coming and that we will explain when we get there." She nodded thoughtfully and Scott went back to Kurt, teleporting to the institute.


End file.
